Sorry I Hurt You
by Awlays-wRight
Summary: Harry in Ron get into a fight but not before something major happens... one shot read and review.


It was Harry's 17th birthday and all hell was breaking loose in the Drusley household.

"Get you're fucking shit and get the hell outta my house."

" I'm on my way, acio trunk!"!

I'm glad I am of age That means I'm an adult and I no longer have to obey the Dursleys or let that fat ass son of theirs use him as a punching bag. Though since Harry was 15 Dudley hadn't tried to beat him up as much because being with the Weasleys, Fred and George had helped him learn to hold his own against Dudley. Harry stormed right out into the street the very dangerous war driven street.

Vernon yel led at him some more but this time it had hit a spot in Harry that no one else would have dared.

"Hurry you little puke so you can be as independent as your stupid mother. And end up dead! Because of your and their stupidity. Just Tring to be as show offy as your little bitch of a mother and as stubborn as your dick-head of a father"

Harry rushed out of the door with no real place to go except to Ron's because although Hermione lived close her parents would never let a boy especially a boy who is being hunted down by crazed dark wizards trying to kill him and anyone close to him. So he carried his trunk and Headwig down the street to the park where he would apperate to the burrow.

Soon Harry was surrounded by not only the Malfoys but also his old potions master Snape. Harry fired spell after spell at these wizards when he realized that his enemy had taken off his mask and was helping him even though these people trying to kill Harry were his parents and their best friend. Draco has stepped over and switched sides with one look at Harry only because as Harry found out later that Draco had been assigned to watch Harry and had heard the whole fight with the Dursleys.

Harry and Draco had defeated the death eaters and were on their way to the Burrow under the invisibility cloak. Draco was to stay under it until he could talk to Mr. Weasley and everyone else from the Order. Draco agreed and did as he was asked, enjoying the time to sneak about the burrow and sneak looks at the girls he went to school with. There were many more people living at the burrow mainly for safety but also for the great food and hospitality that Mrs. Weasly gives to everyone. In fact all of her children lived at the burrow again that is everyone but Percy, he was killed by a death eater at the end of his shift at the Minestry. Bill lived there and shared a room with his fiance, Charlie shares a room with his long time girl friend(Mrs. Weasley isn't to happy bout them sharing and not being engaged at least), the twins share having a girl or two there with them every night(having separate their room into two without Mrs. Weasleys knowledge), and then Ginny shares with Hermione, and Ron shares with Harry (and now Draco but he doesn't know that yet).

Harry had talked to the necessary people, you know Mr. and Mrs Weasley, Lupin, McGonagall and a silent talk with the deceased Dumbledore even though Harry knew that he would never get a real answer from Dumbledore just a feeling of hope and heart when he was done asking for his approval.

Ron reacted as a two year old not wanting Draco to be there and wanting to kill him with his bare hands. Everyone else reacted okay. Harry was still a little upset and he went to #12 Grimuld Place to be alone and to get some thinking done.

Ginny worried about Harry the way he just ran out like that but she knew he had to be alone. She waited until night fell to where she could sneak out with out many problems being her mother would be taking care of everyone else sand putting Hermione and Ron to do separate job so she knew they were helping and not snogging each other when ever they got the got the chance.

"Hermione will you cover for me ?"

"Why? I mean I will do it but why?"

"I'm going to check on Harry and you and Ron could come to as long as my mum doesn't find out where we are going and how we know a secret way to get there."

"Where is it?"

"Its Harry's house."

"What Grimuld Place?"

"Exactly only Harry has Bewitched the bottom drawer in my clothes hutch so that it leads to the living room there"

"Let me go ask Ron if he wants to get away for the night."

You have to be very hush-hush about it because I don't want anyone else knowing about it. Okay?"

"Fine."

Hermione rush out to find Ron with out letting Mrs. Weasly or any of the other Weasleys for the fact of the matter see her. Ginny slipped through the clothes hutch to see Harry and Tell him that Hermione and Ron will be joining them there tonight.

Harry was sitting alone on the couch watching a muggle T.V. shoe that he was quite fond of bing with the Dursleys for so long. Ginny went over to him and kissed him gently on the cheek and then on the lips before telling him about Ron and Hermione joining them this evening. Harry understood being that Ron had cover for him on his first night back at the burrow with out the slightest bit of an expatiation and Ginny just saying she had fallen asleep in Bill's room talking to Flem.

Ron Had joined soon after Ginny but Hermione hadn't, where could she be Harry had sent a letter to her and sending it via Headwig and the drawer. Hermione on the other hand took a several 10 minutes to show up saying that she needed to go home for the night so that she had a clear cover when Mrs. Weasley was looking for her.

Harry had explained the incident with the Dursleys to them with a rushed pace seeing that Ron and been taking every chance to snog Hermione and Ginny was looking rather disgusted at them and rather longingly at Harry but they were still listing this being their first chance to sit and have a chat with Harry since his return to the burrow with Draco who had felt a little out of place that first night.

Harry finished the story and went down to the kitchen to see if anyone in the order had shown up but no one had so he pulled Hermione away from Ron for a minute so she could help him us various charms to lock the house up from anyone who sought entrance they used 6 charms on the entrance drawer its self incase any one had mistakenly heard some one mention it.

Ginny had already made her way upstairs to what used to Be Harry and Ron's bedroom but now Ron had Hermione's old room with whom she shared it with Ginny.

_IN HARRY'S ROOM_

Ginny had been waiting for him, as he entered with a tray of wine, two glasses, and some sandwiches the he conjured on his way up the stairs. Harry set the tray down and was being air lifted to Ginny (she was under aged so she used his wand). "Hey what was that for I was coming." "Yes but not fast enough and I just couldn't wait another second for you." She had kissed him gently at first until she was sure he couldn't with stand another second and she could tell because his kissing was getting harder, longer, messier, and quite a bit louder. So she pulled away for a moment to put a silencing charm on the room as Harry began to slide his kisses down her neck while tugging on her shirt. She had already had his shirt off and he was began to moan as she kissed him down his chest, at the same time letting Harry pull her shirt off. She was now in a bra and jeans but not for long. She now had Harry's pants undone and pulled off reveling his boxer shorts that were a tad bit to small but she didn't mind. Harry too was working on Ginny's pants and tight little pink thong that he broke because his cock was tightening and he had ripped off his shorts and Ginny pounced on his as soon as she saw how hard he had become she left little work for him to do because she was sitting on top of him and moving her hips ever so slowly, teasing Harry barely going down on him and at the same time not giving him much accesses to her cult. Harry couldn't take anymore playing and pushed himself up and threw Ginny down. She wrapped her legs around his ass pushing him in to her more. They were both at the top of their orgasms and just before Ginny toppled over her hill Harry realized that he hadn't put a jimmy on so he tried to pull out and put one on Ginny had already answered his Question saying that she knew a spell that Flem had used when Bill forgot, but it isn't really a spell its more of a potion. Harry then pushed even harder not realizing that Ginny had started to bleed. As soon as he noticed he pulled out as fast and as harmless as he could. Ginny was crying and said that he needed to hurry and mix up the potion and Harry not Being Good with potions went to bother Hermione and Ron.

_IN HERMIONE'S ROOM_

Ron was waiting at the door for her and by doing that gave him complete control. They hadn't worried to much about noise although they should have because they were twice as loud as Harry and Ginny. Ron had Hermione naked before they reached her bed and she had his shirt unbuttoned but the was all until he set her down on the bed and ripped at his own clothes off and threw them on the floor. He was in such a hurry that he slipped and stuck his penis in to her ass hole but she didn't mind too much wanting this just as bad as he did so she corrected him and let his hands, fingers, cock, and tongue wander anywhere and everywhere they desired. She moaned and arched her back pulling away only to suck his very saturated hard cock. Ron how ever did not last as long as Harry so he decided to use his finger and tongue to pleasure her now. Massaging her cult as he licked it from back yo front and then back to her ass hole. Now he was tired and he crawled up into bed next to her as they began to fall asleep.

Knock, knock!

"Hermione I need your help hurry!" Hermione threw only Ron's t-shrift and Boxers as she rush out of the door. Ron Gabbed her arm to pull her back into bed but she pulled away and hurried out the door to find Harry in only his boxers as well.

"What's wrong?"

"Its Ginny we need to make this potion quick because of stupid me."

"What's going on out here?"

"Nothing Ron go back to bed no need for you yo be up s well"Hermione kissed him as sent him unwillingly back to bed yet again with out an

explanation. Harry and Hermione rushed down the stairs to the kitchen where they could make the potion.

"What is wrong with Ginny?"

I forgot to use a condom and I know that if we don't get this potion to her in at least and hour and a half she will be pregnant and the only way ro get rid of it would be the muggle way and that is so wrong to just kill a defenseless fetus so at least this way its not abortion.

"How could you be so inconsiderate to not use a condom and then want me to mix you up a potion to fix it."

"It's not his fault and stop yelling at him it was my fault and I hadn't given him any time to react"

"What the fuck did you do to my sister you son of a muggle bitch!"

Ron appeared in the doorway wand at the ready. Harry reacting just as quickly had pulled out his wand and disarmed Ron and at the same time paralyzing him as they did to Neville in their first year at Hogwarts.

"Harry be careful", Both girls screamed at the exact same time.

"He's fine only paralyzed"

Hermione had finished the potion. Ron was still lying on the kitchen floor being able to hear everything but more angry that he had been paralyzed by Harry. Harry pulled Ginny away to the living room so that they could talk. Ginny Being a little upset that he and Hermione had been in the kitchen looking the way they were, and that he told Hermione, but not to upset because she would have done the same thing, to protect one of her friends the way he did. He loved her so much and he couldn't ever hurt her they way he had last night, making her bleed and forgetting to use a condom, how stupid was he. Ginny understood though and Hermione had finished to potion and brought it up to her not saying anything just giving her a hug and asking Harry to restore Ron to his moveable self.

Harry and Ginny made their way down stairs and in to the kitchen where Ron was lying on the floor in his pants. Harry asked if they could tie him up before reversing the spell and the girls just looked at him and picking up his wand. So Harry took that as a no and reversed his spell. Ron charged at Harry but the girls pushed him back to a chair.

What the fuck did you do to my sister you fucking ass hole and if you hurt her I'll fucking kill you with my bare hands if I have to you son of a .."

"Don't you dare say that Ron or I'll hex you again!

Ginny walked over and kissed Harry lovingly while at the same time taking his wand and sitting him in a chair across from Ron. The sun was starting to come up so they didn't have much time to explain, well Harry and Hermione had plenty of time being that she was at her parents and harry does this a lot now a days. So Ginny explained that it was her fault she was almost pregnant and not to blame Harry. Ron was still pissed and now he was even more pissed when he found out that Ginny was okay with having Harry's (and her) baby if the potion didn't work and she would just stay home there at Grimuld Place and take care of the baby while Harry finished his last year of Hogwarts. Harry protested that and said that if it didn't work she would go to Hogwarts and they would get married and see if McGoganall would let them stay in a prefects, or heads room.

Hermione had told them to finish this talk later Ron and Ginny had to go get dressed and be home and fast the sun was up and none of them having any of sleep would have a fun time at the burrow today. Ginny and Ron rushed around trying to take showers and get dressed without either of their underwear but Harry gave Ginny his as she was dressing in **their** room while Ron was taking a shower with Hermione. Harry and Ginny were making out in the living room waiting for Hermione to help him un charm the house.

Cough!

"Not in front of me and I'm still pissed at you, the both of you!"

Hermione helped Harry un charm the house and Ron and Ginny set through the drawer.

No Ginny wasn't pregnant. And Yes they did get Married with the signatures of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley saying it was okay for an underage Ginny to marry Harry.

Everyone went back to school and Mr. and Mrs. Potter were given their own room in their house, Draco switched houses and was now a Gryffindor too. Ron and Hermione dated through out their last year of Hogwarts and then were married (the muggle way).

So in the end everyone lived together in peace until one day many years to come...


End file.
